Evolution Worlds: The Chronicles of Evolutia
Evolution Worlds: The Chronicles of Evolutia (known as 神機世界エヴォリューション エヴォルシアダの伝説 (God War Machine Evolution: The Legend of Evolutia) in Japan) is a compilation of role-playing video games developed by Sting Entertainment and published by Atlus that is set to release on Nintendo Switch. The compilation contains high-definition remakes of two rather obscure Sega Dreamcast games, ''Evolution: The World of Sacred Device'' and its sequel ''Evolution 2: Far Off Promise'', both featuring a revised battle system, revamped dungeon layouts, updated sound effects, redone Japanese voice acting, a new live orchestrated soundtrack, new character models and background textures built from the ground up. These changes and additions will set up the third game in the compilation; a brand new entry to the Evolution series titled Evolution 3: An Ancient Awakening. The compilation borrows its name from a Nintendo GameCube port of Evolution 2: Far Off Promise that features an abbreviated port of Evolution: The World of Sacred Device named ''Evolution Worlds''. The game is set to release in 2019 in commemoration for the series' twentieth anniversary. Premise Set during the 930's, an ancient technologically-advanced civilization met its demise a thousand years prior. Special individuals in the present are able to use "Cyframes", which are ancient tools excavated from many ruins around the world from this ancient civilization. These individuals, known as "Cyframe users" or "Adventurers," are assigned jobs from The Society, a archaeological institute founded to do research on these ruins from the ancient civilization. Legends have been discovered through these ancient ruins that tell of a tremendously powerful Cyframe named Evolutia. Many around the world have searched for clues and answers as to what Evolutia is and where they can find it. Cast Playable characters All three games center around protagonists Mag Launcher and Linear Cannon as they discover the origins and secrets of the ancient Cyframe, Evolutia. Characters that aid these two characters in major ways become playable party members. All six playable characters as of Far Off Promise are set to return in An Ancient Awakening with even larger roles than ever before. All of the original voice cast in both Sega Dreamcast games who voiced these party members will reprise their respective roles. All of the newer Japanese voice cast for the playable characters seen in the Nintendo GameCube port have also been casted in new roles in An Ancient Awakening. Mag Launcher (Omi Minami) is the only child of famous adventurer Asroc Launcher who disappeared three years prior to the games along with his wife who is also an adventurer. Mag inherited a hefty debt to the Society from his father and has begun adventuring on his own to help pay off the family debt as well as finding his lost parents. Accompanied by him is Linear Cannon (Miki Takahashi), a quiet girl who mysteriously appeared a month after his father disappeared with a note from him stating to protect and care for her at all costs. She has a sweet and gentle disposition and has the ability to use magical spells. Mag has a butler, Gre Nade (Akio Ōtsuka) who has served the Launcher family for many years and has taken care of Mag ever since the disappearance of his father. He maintains a sense of duty and occasionally accompanies Mag on his adventures, often addressing him as "Master Mag." Mag also has a rival in the form of Chain Gun (Chinami Nishimura). She, like Mag, hails from a family of adventurers in debt and her family has rivaled the Launcher family for many generations and has been successful at her adventures prior to eventually teaming up with him in The World of Sacred Device. During the events of The World of Sacred Device, an adventurer by the name of Pepper Box (Kikuko Inoue) settles down in Pannam Town, the main hub of The World of Sacred Device, for the duration of the game. She is a wandering adventurer who, after she decides to end her career as an adventurer, wishes to write romance novels based on her adventures. In Far Off Promise, Carcano (Masaharu Satō) is introduced as the leader of a gang of bandits named The Red Wolves who terrorize Museville, the main hub of Far Off Promise, and nearby areas. Despite his actions, he is deep down a kindhearted man and eventually joins forces with Mag later in the game despite worrying about his image. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games